


All's Fair in Love and War

by GameMaster26



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mech Preg (Transformers), Mpreg, OCs that are important to the plot, Self Indulgent Garbage, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, This is an rp that I copied to put here, Transformer Sparklings, early war, two writers with different styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameMaster26/pseuds/GameMaster26
Summary: The young Prince of Vos is conjunxed off to the Deception leader in exchange for peace. The two have to fight more than just a war as they quickly realize matrimony isn't as holy as it's made out to be. Troubled pasts haunt them both as they struggle to get used to their new life. But sometimes life just isn't fair.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Megatron/Orion Pax, Megatron/Starscream, OC/Canon - Relationship, OC/OC
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. The Prince of Vos

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp that I've copied and pasted here with minimal editing. (Don't worry its an rp I did, I'm no thief) so if things seem off or make little sense I apologize. But I couldn't let a story this juicy go to waste. :) I hope you all enjoy my self endulgent trash. Please have mercy. Most of the tags don't come in until later.

The communicator screen showed a very important Vosian official with a plastic smile and an even faker looking form. The diplomat seemed nervous being in the presence of Megatron but muddled through it. "Vos has come to offer you our crown prince to conjunx in exchange for our protection in this war. Prince Starscream is a lovely young mech, still sealed, obedient, everything one could want in a conjunx." He explained. "You may see him now if you wish or we can wait until you are conjuxned if that suits you better." He offered.

Megatron, who had his arms folded over his broad chest - mulled the options over in his mind for a moment. He’d had Conjunx’s before, all either useless, weak or feeble. Sometimes all of the above. The grey mech shifted, his cold optics gazing upon the Vosian Official.

“I shall see him now.” The warlord replied in turn. He expected some handsome mech with a crown and sensitive wings - useless for his war but helpful upon the berth.

This trade off with the Vosian’s was an important part of his grand scheme, and this was just one of many free positives that came along with it.

The official shouted an order over his shoulder and there was the sound of movement then silence.

A few moments later the door behind the official opened revealing a silver and red mech with a shimmering crown flanked by two guards twice his weight and width. He was a truly tiny thing even for Vosian standards.

He got up to the screen and kept hid eyes down. He took short, measured vents. His limbs like pencils. It looked like he would snap in half if Megatron looked at him wrong. He gave a small bow. "Lord Megatron..." His vocalizer rasped like it was criminally underused, or often being shut off entirely, or both.

The official's smile turned brighter but still no less fake. "Isn't he wonderful, the peak of Vosian beauty and grace." He said with pride.

Megatron waited with raised brows as the young Prince was brought forward. As expected, he looked weak and malnourished- all in the name of ‘Vosian Beauty’. Truthfully, the mech had never understood the infatuation with looks the Vosians had, or why they were so highly revered by everyone else. He looked powerful to instill fear into others, but he didn’t understand why the Vosians looked like.. that.

He found little beauty in anything other than the art of war, and the victory of his regime.

“Yes... very, pleasing.” Megatron replied with a wave of his servo. The grey mech himself was at this point a hulking warframe, discernibly bigger than the two guards that had brought the young Prince in - and he was quickly amused by the perceived size different.

“When can you have him delivered by? I won’t be in Kaon for long.” He spoke sharply, lowering his optics.

The official raised a brow. "He will be in by tomorrow. But there are some traditions that must be obeyed when you conjunx. Just to insure everything is right in the eyes of Primus and the Vosian council." He said with a more forceful smile.

Starscream shivered like he was cold, or scared. His elegant clawed hands were folded in front of him and his wings were held low but clearly wanting to flick lower. He was the very picture of submission.

“Of course, your traditions for the Conjunx will be taken into great account. Megatron, out.”

The warlord lied and terminated the comm-link. He had very little respect for religion and ceremony, it was all part of the establishment he sought to destroy. He turned away from the screen, and sipped a cube of high-grade energon, the pink liquid moving slowly in its holder.

A day later, and Megatron was waiting to meet his prize at the gates of Kaon.

He had made no special occasion, in fact the first thing he intended to do was take the Vosian’s prince inside and make sure he intook plenty of energon - he couldn’t stand weak bots.

The Vosian ship landed with a flourish. The hatch slid open and a ramp extended down to the floor. Two guards stepped out, walked down the ramp and stood on either side. "Religious Advisor Cloud Tread and Prince Starscream of Vos!" The one on the left announced.

The two bots in question stepped out and made their way down the ramp. Cloud Tread looked at Megatron and offered a polite nod. Starscream kept his optics on the battle scarred ground.

Cloud Tread spoke. "The conjunxing ceremony is in three days and we have much work to do. Additionally, I and my guard will accompany the prince wherever he goes to insure his purity is maintained until the union is consummated." He informed. "His vocalizer has been turned off and will remain that way until vows are exchanged, to insure he does not distract and bother you." He added.

Starscream still looked at the ground, his wings low and he was shivering slightly despite the warmth of Kaon.

The gunmetal grey mech stepped forward with a roll of his red optics as the Vosian ship landed, and its cargo of unworthy aristocrats unloaded. He watched as ‘CloudTread’, who was clearly just a glorified prison guard, stated his case and what was going to occur.

Sadly, he had landed in Kaon - on the territory of Megatron, and apart from upholding the deal with the Vosian’s, he had no power here. Megatron found all of the ‘consummation’ for religious purposes personally insulting, if not disgusting - and it was very clear the Young Prince wasn’t too excited either. He hadn’t even looked at his new master.

The hulking Warlord stepped forward to greet the entourage, looking down at CloudTread with his usual scowl.

“Welcome to Kaon.” He started, glancing toward his Conjunx to be.

“The Alliance with the Vosian Sect is greatly respected, however I have my own commands for how I want this arrangement to be conducted.”

“Do not assume that I will act in a way as to harm his ‘purity’ before the Conjunxing, that is low. You and your guards may escort him around the grounds of Kaon, but some of my decepticon gunners will be joining you, to assure there is no mistreatment.” He delivered these words with clear emphasis, hard and solemn.

“Most importantly,” he thundered.

“His vocaliser will be reactivated, and my men will assure that he intakes good energon to build his strength. I will not have a blithering, weak Conjunx. Part of our Cause is to fight for freedom from the caste system, that includes freedom to speak. Those are my terms.”

Cloudtread looked almost insulted at that. But quickly schooled his expression into a patient smile. "Oh Lord Megatron, don't be so hasty to discount all of our traditions. They're in place to make sure our prince feels his most comfortable." He insisted. "However..." He said, looking at Megatron. "I'm sure we can find a suitable compromise, we are both reasonable mechs." He took a quick glance at Starscream. "As for the state of his vocalizer, I can assure you nothing he has to say is of importance or consequence. A good conjunx minor is to be seen and not heard." He said, most of that seeming to be directed more at Starscream himself than Megatron.

Starscream glanced up at Megatron with bright crimson optics. And in those optics Megatron saw the sort of raw sorrow and pain that he had only ever seen before in the optics of the most abused of slaves. Cloudtread made a noise in the back of his vocalizer and Starscream looked back at the ground with a soft vent.

Megatron watched the pitiful display with low optics. He was anything but a reasonable mech.

“I do not ‘disregard’ your valuable customs, do not fret.”

As the warlord spoke, the image of Starscream’s crushed optics floated in his mind once more - the look that was only comparable to that of the harshest treated slaves he met while working in the pits.

“I’m sure Starscream knows his place enough not to speak out of line. If you wish for the Decepticon’s continued protection of Vos, you will find it in your best interest to online his vocaliser and take into through account what I say.”

Megatron raised his arm, and two purple vechicons of shooting class stepped forward.

“These mechs will assure you, and your sect’s safety while in Kaon.”

Cloudtread puffed up indignantly. "Fine. But don't expect us to bend every aspect of our culture to your whims." He hissed.

Starscream covered his mouth like he was stifling a laugh, but no sound came out. No sound could come out.

Cloudtread glared at Starscream and he immediately stopped. Cloudtread took in the two vechicons. "We have no need of your grunts. Our guard is very well trained in combat and obedience." He said, gesturing to the two perfectly poised guards beside them. "As for Prince Starscream. He doesn't speak much even with his vocalizer online. He's very obedient and shy." He said.

“Ahhh, this is where you’re wrong.” Megatron grinned, catching sight of the young Prince presumably attempting to stifle a non-existent laugh. He was happy to have broken CloudTread’s polite facade so quickly.

“Your Vosian guards, as obedient as you’d like them to be- are still Vosian, and no match for anyone born of Kaon, or Tarn for that matter.”

The majority of the warlords army was constructed of old slaves, minors, bots of the lower classes - who were incidentally of a thicker build due to their occupation.

“Please see it as a thing of generosity. I wouldn’t like to see you, or your mechs harmed by any here that may be beyond your reckoning.”

Megatron knew this was lies, as all in Kaon currently obeyed him- and had been instructed to stay away from the Vosian’s, but he needed his personal guard with him so they could report back on the treatment of the young Prince.

“Now, allow me to escort you to the canteen, where everyone can have a refreshing beverage, and we can fix my future Conjunx’s vocaliser.”

Megatron turned his back on CloudTreader before he could argue, and the two purple guards stationed themselves behind the Vosian’s. As far as he was concerned, it was his territory, his war - his rules.

Cloudtread glared at Megatron's back but followed him without another word. He needed this to go without a hitch. He would not be the one responsible for yet another failed attempt at conjunxing off the prince.

Prince Starscream took short, measured steps, almost a sort of shuffle, the enhanced heels of his thrusters clicking on the ground as he walked. He kept his servos clasped in front of him and his eyes down as he walked.

The two Vosian guards shuffled forward, away from the vechicons. They didn't say anything but their em fields put up a distinct impression of disgust. The guards were slim and tall but much more robust than the Prince and Cloudtread. They lacked any appearance modifiers and as such were actually natural Vosian beauty. It wasn't bad, but nowhere near as extreme as what the Prince was put through.

It was a few clicks before the group reached the tavern, nearly named ‘The Clerk’. It was one of the nicer drinking spots in Kaon, in comparison to the much rougher bars in the backstreets.

Inside, the barkeep led them to a separate room at the back that Megatron reserved for such meetings.

“You may active his vocaliser now,” the Warlord conmanded, gesturing from Cloud Tread to the young Prince.

“So he can tell me what drink he wants.”

The two Vechicons had stationed themselves at the door, and one of them gave a cheeky wink to the Vosian guards because he though they were sweet eye candy. Such good-looking mechs were rare around Kaon.

Cloudtread seemed disgusted at the place. It was a far cry from palace luxury. Starscream seemed intrigued by the place and was looking around curiously.

Cloudtread frowned slightly at the command. "I doubt this establishment had anything he likes... But if you insist..." He grabbed Starscream by the chin and yanked his head up. He stuck something into his throat and turned his vocalizer back on. It regained power with a painful sounding crackle. Starscream barely flinched, like this was normal.

The Vosian guards stood by the door was well. The one that had been winked at blushing like crazy.

Megatron smirked, crossing his arms over his chest once again. This was a small victory to get the prince’s vocaliser reactivated, but a victory nonetheless.

“Much, thanks, CouldTreader.” He spoke to the Vosian, but didn’t look at him. The tyrant was busy observing starscream.

“Now, what would you like to drink. We have high-grade, pink energon, flavoured...” he trailed off, waiting for the prince to respond.

By the door, the vechicon guard nudged his prettier Vosian counterpart, smirking at him. He’d have to find out where in Kaon the Vosian’s were resting.

Cloudtread froze at the mention of high-grade. "The prince is forbidden from drinking anything that would cause him to be intoxicated." He said firmly.

Starscream rubbed his throat and quietly cleared his vocalizer. "I.." His voice rasped horribly and he winced at the sound. "Whatever you want me to have is fine..." He mumbled, but it was unknown if he was addressing Cloudtread or Megatron.

The Vosian guard smiled a little and looked away. The other guard rolled his eyes.

Megatron sat opposite the Vosian Prince at the table, and clasped his servos on the hard surface.

He shot as sharp glare at his vechicons guards, aware of their antics. It was a silent command that there were here to fight, not fuck.

“Starscream.,” the mech started, his tone the slightest bit softer as he addressed the prince directly.

“I understand that you cannot have high-grade, so what flavor of energon would you like?”

The warlord was determined to give the Prince is own choice. The power to make his own decision, something that had clearly been denied him. A small decision, granted, but a decision nonetheless.

The Vosian guard seemed a little interested. He whispered softly to the vechicon. "My name is Freefall." He whispered.

Starscream sat daintily in his seat, legs crossed over each other and looked up at Megatron. "I... I don't know..." His optics flicked over to Cloudtread.

Cloudtread rolled his optics. "He'll have the blue energon." He said coldly. Starscream nodded in agreement. His wings slipped low again, they had barely risen.

The Vechicon tensed slightly at his leaders foul gaze, but his hopes were upped again as the vosian guard told him his name, and he liked how it sounded. “Dreadnaught.” He responded quietly, then realising his name was a little intimidating- tried what his friends called him.

“Dreadsy.”

On the table, Megatron was not pleased with the events were playing out.

“Thank you, CloudTreader. But I’d like the young Prince to choose for himself.” His voice, sculpted from years of speeches, rang out clearly.

The warlord was more than aware of how a seeker’s wings entertained their emotions, and were keeping an optic on them.

“Blue, Pink, yellow.. we even have flavours such as mint or orange.” He offered slowly, determined for this to work out.

Freefall giggled softly. "That's a cute nickname." He said with a smile, wings flicking temptingly. The other guard rolled his optics and covered his faceplates with a servo. "Fragging moron..." He muttered.

Cloudtread frowned deeply. "My designation is CloudTread." He emphasized.

Starscream thought a moment. "Mint sounds interesting..." He mumbled, looking down at his servos in his lap.

“Mint it is.”

The warlord replied with a smile, genuinely amused that Starscream has chosen his own beverage, and he’d been able to spite Could Tread all in one fowl shot.

“Dreadnaught, go and collect us - one mint energon, 3 high grades, and 3 blue energon.”

High- grades for himself and his mechs, the blue for the Vosian and his mechs.

“My apologies, Cloud Tread,” Megatron mused, saying his name correct now he’d finally annoyed the other mech enough to mention it.

“Was there anything else you would like to discuss?”

Starscream smiled softly but kept his eyes on the hands in his lap. He was blushing a bit and his wings had risen slightly.

Freefall watched Dreadnaught go with a sad look on his face. He was really starting to like him.

Cloudtread leaned forward a bit and sat up with perfectly strait posture. He was nearly at the end if his patience. "There are a few things. First, you have a long list of vows that you must memorize to recite during the ceremony." He said.

Starscream uncrossed his legs in favor of sitting with them next to each other. Cloudtread noticed immediately and held Starscream's wrist with crushing force. "Keep your legs closed! I will not have you splaying out like used shareware in public, in front of your soon to be conjunx no less!" He hissed dangerously. Starscream crossed his legs in the opposite way then they had been. He shivered slightly.

Dreadnaught reappeared momentarily with the drinks, giving Freefall yet another cheeky wink as he entered.

He gave out the drinks in a specific order, first to Cloud Tread, then to the Vosian Guards - as they were guests. Then to Megatron, and finally one for himself and his fellow Vechicon friend. B

“Many thanks, Dreadnaught.” The grey mech responded before turning back to the Vosian official.

“Of course, may I see the vows?” He asked. Megatron had no trouble memorizing much, but was taken aback as Starscream was shouted at for something so minuscule.

“Cloud Tread, is that truly necessary? I’m sure he just wants to sit comfortably. You act like he’s ready to take spike and frag from any mech in this room.”

The brashness of his words would not go unnoticed, but Megatron often used swears for emphasis.

Freefall drank his energon, using the cube to hide his blushing face. The other guard sighed and sipped his calmly.

Starscream took a single mouth full from the cube then set it down, hands clasped around it tightly. Had be been a bigger mech he probably would've crushed it. Starscream had the appetite of a humming bird and was practically the size of one as well. His vents were short and measured as if he had to concentrate just to ventilate any air.

Cloudtread gasped and covered Starscream's audials. "It is highly inappropriate to use such vulgarity in the presence of royalty!" He hissed.

Starscream turned his helm away and Cloudtread let go, clearing his vocalizer. "As for the vows." He unsubspaced a data pad and slid it across the table. "All you'll need to know is stored in here. I trust you won't take any short cuts." He said with the most stern look he could muster.

Dreadnaught was sipping his energon by the door, and had to stifle himself from laughing at the less than professional conversation occurring between Megatron and Cloud Tread across the table.

Megatron’s cruel optics lowered as he glanced over the pages of vows that he’d have to recite. All ridiculous, of course - none of it he’d likely keep to. He’d chosen to ignore Cloud Tread’s reaction to his crude language, not finding it worthwhile.

“The ceremony will be conducted by the end of the cycle.” He announced, meaning that evening.

Megatron didn’t care to have the Vosian’s presence any longer, and it served him better to leave Kaon a day earlier.

Starscream didn't drink a single drop more of his energon but didn't let go of the cup. His wings had lowered again and he remained silent.

Cloudtread was shocked. "This evening-! Impossible! Three cycles is the barest minimum for all the preparations we have to complete." He said, panic growing in his spark. "The Prince is nowhere near ready for such a ceremony. I mean, just look at him. He isn't dressed to his best. And he must be his best for his conjunxion ceremony!" He insisted. "Plus there are so many things you still need to know." He told the warlord, his wings out wide with panic and indignity.

Megatron swallowed the entirety of his cube of high-grade in one, long gulp and slammed the decanter down on the table in one terrifying thud.

He stood up and pushed his chair under the table with another audible slam.

“The ceremony occurs this evening or it occurs never. It is aware that Vos required the alliance with my Decepticon Cause more than you require a three day long run up to some ludicrous consummation.” The warlord was sharp, and matter-of-fact. Bored of playing back and forth with Cloud Treader.

“He looks fine. You will not tamper with him or use undue cruelty towards him while in Kaon. Dreadnaught here will see to that.” He nodded towards his guard.

“As the sun sets, I shall be in the Kaon Great Hall- vows memorized.” He spoke finally.

“Do you understand, you abominable piece of scrap?” He made optic contact with Cloud Tread.

“After the ceremony is completed, you shall be escorted out of Kaon and permitted to never return.”

Cloudtread balled his servos into fists. "I will ready him as I see fit." He hissed. "We will be going to prepare... You're lucky I lack the authority to outright override the council's decision or I would take the prince to Sentinel Prime instead. That bot is always looking for a new piece of shareware..." He growled. "Starscream, Freefall, Skydive, we're going." With that, he left, Starscream quickly getting up to follow and the two guards glancing around nervously, the grips on their elegant spears tightening like they half expected a fight to break out. One they knew they would lose.

Megatron allowed the Vosian and his men to leave, the same cocky smirk plastered over his faceplates as his optics followed them out of the room.

The warlord almost laughed at the through god Starscream being gifted to Sentinel - he doubted he would’ve lasted the week.

“Dreadnaught, keep your servos to yourself.” The tyrant muttered, tossing a glare over his shoulder towards the flirty Vechicon.

Freefall slipped Dreadnaught his private com frequency on the way out with a sultry smirk.

Starscream gave Megatron a parting glance over his low wings. He still had the same defeated look in his optics, full of worry and fear. But there was also something else, hope, a weak hope, but it was there. As soon as the glance began, it ended, the prince walking out the door with the guards close behind.

As soon as the prince had caught up with Cloudtread, Megatron could hear the scolding tone of the older seeker, but not the words being said.

As soon as the Vosian’s fully exited the back room of the tavern, Megatron huffed openly.

What a load of drama over something that meant nothing. On top of that - the mech grasped the data pad in his servos - he had to memories these ridiculous vows within the next hours.

This wouldn’t usually be an issue, but the Tyrant had several meetings to attend to between then and the current moment.

“Dreadnaught-“ he hummed.

“Cancel my comm calls with Tyrest and the Seeker Division, redirect them to Soundwave.”

The Vechicon complied doing so on his data pad and also taking the liberty to input Freefall’s contact into his own personal database


	2. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two are conjunxed, but that is only the beginning of the trouble to come.

Cloudtread took the Vosian seekers to their designated place to stay to ready the prince for his conjunxing. It was a complex and painful process. Cloudtread took out a corset from his subspace, even smaller than the one the prince had on at that moment.  
Starscream folded back his armor and Cloudtread took the current garment off. The old seeker swiftly replaced it with the new one. He tightened it mercilessly and Starscream let out a pained wheeze. Cloudtread yanked it tighter. "Be quiet!" He sneered. "If you hadn't been such an ungrateful brat we could've brought your handmaidens with us. But no- you had to kick up a fuss!" He growled. "Now I have to be the one doing all the hard work. We're both being punished because of you!" He growled.

On the data pad there were not just vows but also a list of rules about what one could and couldn't do to their conjunx under Vosian law.

Among those guidelines there was a section detailing how to properly "discipline" your conjunx minor, stating that one could beat them with a rod no thicker than the conjunx's smallest finger. But in the hands of a mech like Megatron, such a thing would be deadly regardless.

In addition there was a section more specific to Starscream himself, informing Megatron of his habits including but not limited to, the frequency of his waste voids and his habit of hiding inside of walls to avoid physical punishments.

Megatron was disgusted as he scrolled through the datapad. It was slavery - incarceration, glorified to make it easier to swallow for elites. It was permission to rape, permission to abuse and violate.

The points of Starscream’s more intimate details placed towards the end of the document he found especially repulsive- to a point where he considered calling the Vosian Contract off in terms of his personal distaste, but quickly realised that would only lead to the Young Prince to further punishment and possible hurt deception on relations with other sects.

After memorising the vows, the mech crushed the datapad in his servo - never wanting to glance upon it again.

The hours passed slowly for the young prince. He was squeezed and poked and dressed to the nines. He was forced to purge the energon he had taken in just to get the corset to fully tighten. His faceplates were painted with a makeup that contained poisonous amounts of lead. His heels were hastily modified to be even taller than they had been.

The process was painful and uncomfortable. But Cloudtread cared very little for the comfort of the prince. But it all came to a blissful end when they left for the Kaon Great Hall. Starscream's empty tanks were in knots and he was trembling slightly when they arrived.

Megatron was awaiting the Vosian’s arrival at the grand altar of the Kaon Great Hall. An alter he’d usually utilised to give speeches or recite poetry - his optics darkened at the sight of the young Prince. CloudTread had indeed tampered with him again - drastically. Starscream looked even worse than he did in the tavern, barely able to walk in those ridiculous artificial heels, without a drop of energon in his system. It was a wonder how the mech was still standing.

Other than learning the vows, Megatron had made no additional effort towards the conjunxing. He looked no different - and the only others present were the two vehicon guards, same as before.

Prince Starscream walked over to the altar, Cloudtread directly behind him whispering harshly into his audials. The two Vosian guards trailed them as they walked. Freefall winked at Dreadnaught and smiled a little.

Cloudtread stepped behind the altar with a piece of old religious text in his servo. He looked around then back at Megatron. "I'm sure you could've imparted more enthusiasm than this..." He muttered. "Especially since you were so eager to get things going swiftly..." He said darkly. "If I were a lesser mech I would assume you only wanted to break our sweet Prince's seals and be done with him." He muttered, head held high in defiance.

Dreadnaught happily caught the Vosian guards’ optic and winked back. The two vechicons looked at CloudTread and could just tell this was going to be good.  
“I’d appreciate it if you kept your personal thoughts to yourself.” Megatron spoke a little above volume in comparison to Cloud Tread, knowing that it would only anger him further. The warlord rolled back the shoulders of his large frame. Slight slander from some Vosian big-wig wasn’t going to phase him - but the comment about breaking Starscream’s seal stuck in his helm. Realistically, Megatron had no intent of interfacing with the seeker, for one he wasn’t a mech who enjoyed the ‘carnal pleasures’ so greatly like that of Sentinel Prime, and secondly - Megatron doubted that the weak and tiny seeker could take spike from a mech of his size without some serious damage  
But of course Cloud Tread couldn’t know, due to the ritualistic nature of the conjunxing.  
Megatron’s bright red optics found Starscream’s and the altar. A small smile painted the warlord’s lips. It wasn’t pleasant, he was never pleasant. But it was something - reassurance, perhaps.

Cloudtread scoffed and rolled his optics. He set the passage down. "I suppose we better begin..." He muttered.

Starscream smiled meekly in return and averted his optics like a shy femme. He was wearing a different, heavier, more flashy crown. His shoulders were shaking and every vent was a struggle for him. But he'd felt worse and knew how to put up with it. He just couldn't take in much air or drink anything. He would be ok. As long as this was over quickly. But Vosian conjunxion ceremonies were never quick, especially one of such high rank as the crowned prince.

Cloudtread cleared his vocalizer. "We are here today to join two sparks in union as one. To show the perfect and flawless bond of two souls in love..." And on and on he went. It was very religious and very boring. But the Vosian guards and the prince held on to every word. Starscream had literally been waiting his entire life for this moment and he did his best act at being a good little mech, the perfect conjux.

Cloudtread seemed to finish his part and gestured to Megatron. "Your vows, Lord Megatron." He prompted.

Starscream looked him in the eyes for more than a brief glance for the first time. The shaking was worse now. His elegant little hands were trembling.

Megatron was analysing each word as it exited CloudTread’s mouth. He looked bored, but his mind was awake - searching for loopholes, indiscernible words that meant more than taken for at first hearing. His audio receptors twinged with the end of each sentence, where he concluded officially that he fragging hated CloudTread’s voice.  
He frequently glanced down towards Starscream, if not just to check on him physically. It was early days for the Decepticon movement, and ‘Megatron’s betrothed Conjunx faints at the Altar’ was never a good headline for any leader. Nevertheless, the seeker managed to remain vigilant and in place. Something the rising warlord could respect.  
Megatron nodded at the Vosian Official before beginning his vows.

“I, Megatron of Tarn, vow to uphold the rites on Conjunx and forever -”

He continued on, reading each line with a precise emphasis and articulation. Apart from his fists, Megatron’s grand ability to speak in a mesmerising fashion had aided in carrying him thus far.

Starscream listened closely to Megatron as he spoke. His wings flicked high as he realized Megatron had memorized everything flawlessly in such a short amount of time. Even Cloudtread seemed mildly impressed, or at the very least perplexed.  
Once Megatron was finished with the long vows Cloudtread then turned to Starscream and gave a wordless nod.

Starscream took in as deep a vent as he dared. "I, Prince Starscream of Vos, vow to be the eternal Conjunx of Megatron..." And so on he went, pledging his undying loyalty and service to Megatron. His limitless obedience and external servitude. His vows were longer and seemed to be mostly about service and loyalty in ways Megatron's vows didn't touch on. Megatron wasn't expected to be loyal or even kind to Starscream. But Starscream had to be perfect, every second of every cycle. There was even a part in there about remaining beautiful for him. His vocalizer was undeniably damaged but it didn't matter. He spoke like a natural leader. It was probably in his coding somewhere despite him being told his every move his entire life.

Megatron’s heavy optics lifted as the seeker began to recite his vows. What he thought was going to be a long and laborious process, with plenty of stutters and restarts -was the complete opposite. The young Prince had a natural flow that kept all listeners, including the vehicon intact. A rare gift, even rarer in a mech who’d been told he was nothing more than a glorified sex slave his whole life.

As Starscream came to a finish, Megatron almost wanted to applaud- if not just to give Cloud Tread another reason to hate him.

“Are we done then?” The tyrant folded his arms, looking down at the Vosian Official.

Cloudtread made a face but continued. "With the power bestowed upon me by the Vosian Council, I now pronounce you, Conjunx Endura." He said and closed the text he had opened. He gave Starscream an almost invisible nod and the young seeker took a step closer to Megatron, looking up at him expectantly.

Cloudtread watched intently but the guards had the decency to look away. The consummation was to take place. Cloudtread seemed almost eager to see how this would play out, in a sick old creep sort of way.

Starscream's faceplates were dusted with color even under his thick layer of makeup and his form radiated heat. His vents were short and measured, punctuated with soft wheezes that could only be faintly heard at the new, closer positioning.

“Fantastic. We’re done.”  
Megatron rolled his optics. At last - Primus likes to drag it out with those Vosian Rituals. But Megatron knew what was to occur next, and had planned ahead for it.

“In the tavern I agreed to deliver my half of the Conjunx ceremony, which I have done. That, sadly for you and your clear perverse viewing tastes does not include any form of ‘consummation’,” he took hold of Starscream’s servo.

“legally, anyway.” He added, not that he had any respect nor upholding for any form of law apart from his own moral code.

“Now, as agreed- my Vehicons will escort you outside of Kaon’s boundaries, where you will not be permitted to cross back over.” He began to slowly walk himself and his new Conjunx Endura away from Cloud Tread, in the scenario he lashed out.

“Your Vosian guards can choose to remain here and join the Decepticon Cause if they so wish, but otherwise will be transported as well.”

The gunmetal grey mech nodded towards Freefall and the other Vosian guard.

Starscream's servo was almost painfully hot to the touch. He truly wasn't cycling any air through him and was overheating rather badly. He leaned against Megatron's form slightly. He needed the support on his painfully high heels.

Cloudtread puffed up indignantly. "How dare you! You can't kick me out! We had an arrangement! You can't be so flippant!" He hissed, jabbing a clawed finger threateningly in Megatron's direction. He turned to his guards. "Take the prince away from that brute! Now!"

Freefall and Skydive looked at each other with an unsure expression on their faceplates. They knew this was a fight they couldn't win. So they didn't move.  
The Vechicon guards moved forward, grabbing Cloud Tread violently who was still yelling something else useless to do with religious duties.

Megatron felt the slight weight being put on his warframe by the seeker, and how painfully hot his servo was to the touch. He huffed, picking the prince up bridal style, which was only rather fitting, and making a few adjustments.

He pulled the thruster enhancements off from his pedes and wiped the thick and ridiculous make-up off with his digits, though the corset and lack of energon in his system was something he’d deal with in private. Megatron did this while talking calmly to the Vosian Guards.

“You, right now - have the power of choice. Something you may have never had in Vos, and something you may never have again. Stay here, in Kaon - and become a Decepticon. Your own free mech. No unelected elites to be obeyed or ludicrous rituals to defend. Just freedom... to choose, to rebel, to defy.”

Megatron spoke, making a faint suggestion to the door where Dreadnaught was dragging Cloud Tread outside.

“Together we are rebuilding Cybertron for the better, so that things like this-“ he looked at Starscream.

“Never happen again.”

Cloudtread struggled and growled, trying to fight a losing battle against mechs far stronger than him. "You will regret the day you crossed me!" He screeched at Megatron.

Starscream had his optics squeezed shut as he was lifted. His entire form radiated heat and burned. He winced as the heels were pulled off his sensitive peds. The make-up stung where it snuck in between the joints of Megatron's fingers, definitely toxic, practicality suicide to have so close to one's optics.

Freefall looked at the other. “Skydive?” He asked, wanting the mech’s opinion first. Skydive planted the dull end of his spear beside him. Freefall did the same on the other side. The two were a perfect mirror. They were both deep blue blue and white but the colors in opposite places, obviously twins. "We will join your cause." Freefall said. "The Vosian Royal Guard follows its royalty, wherever he may lead." Skydive added. They both smiled.


	3. Waters of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being Conjunxed Megatron has to figure out what the frag to do now.

Megatron nodded and gave the two Vosian mechs a small smile, glad to have more trained bots on his side. Miners and Energon harvesters were great, but only a few of them knew how to properly use a weapon, such as the massive fusion cannon attached to his arm.

“You will be welcomed - I must tend to my Conjunx. Go to the Office of Peace, where you will be sworn in... and placed on basic training, though I doubt you’ll require it.”  
With that, the warlord headed towards the doors of the Old Kaon Hall, and glanced towards Cloud Tread as he was being mercilessly dragged off the grounds. He wanted to shoot him from the distance- but restrained himself, more important things were at servo. Literally.

He stormed across the grounds of Kaon with the seeker burning paint off his grey plating towards the hub block - where all decepticons lived, either alone or with their Conjunx.

Without much consideration for modesty, the larger mech placed Starscream down on the berth and pulled back his armour- quite literally ripping the corset off him in one smooth motion.

“Speak.” He demanded, as a quick way of finding out how damaged he was.

The two guards gave a distinctly Vosian salute and marched off to do as they were told by their new leader.

Cloudtread was still shrieking angrily about traitors and how Primus will make them all pay.

Starscream had his optics closed and was on the verge of fainting where he lay in Megatron’s arms. Megatron's plating started to burn and itch wherever there had been contact with Starscream's face. It was an agony that would make a mech want to claw their own plating off just to make it stop.

Once Starscream was set down he let out a soft squeak. He let Megatron pull his armor back without resistance. When the corset was removed his protoform barely bounced back. The fragile protometal was badly dented in the shape of the corset. With this much damage the prince probably lacked any ability to transform. Despite Megatron's command, Starscream didn't let out much more than a soft groan as he started to slump forward. Without the stiff and restrictive garment his body felt weak and spineless. And suddenly it was clear why Vosian conjunxes normally didn't last very long.

Dreadnaught & Co just about finished up throwing Cloud Tread of the premises and shooting him in each leg for good measure, so they decided to go to their favourite tavern - ‘The Gladiator’s Axe’ , which was near the recruitment office ‘of Peace’ they saw the two Vechicon guards on the way and waved enthusiastically.

Meanwhile in the berthroom, Megatron had a multitude of taps running - two were filling a bath with decontamination fluid and other liquid good for plating, another pouring a decanter of mint engex, another the mech used to wash the awful stuff off his own plating. Least to say, he didn’t like the sting.

The mech assumed that the seeker was in worse shape than originally thought due to his lack of response. He picked him up again, perhaps more gently the time, and placed him in the bath.

It was only shallow- as the tub itself was made for mech Megatron’s size, and the warlord doubted if Starscream could stop himself from falling under at this point. Usually - he would’ve got one of his subordinates to do this kind of job. Perhaps it was the effects of Conjunxing, perhaps that he saw something greater in him - but he already felt a slight need to protect the small Vosian Prince.

Megatron used his servo to pick up the liquid and wash the seeker’s face plate, getting all that gnarly make-up off. “You did brilliantly.” The mech muttered, his optics focussed on the task.

Cloudtread let out a scream of pain. He limped away. Hopefully never to be seen again.

Freefall saw them first and waved enthusiastically. Skydive looked over and gave a small wave.

Once placed in the bath the water steamed and sizzled. Starscream found the strength to crack open his optics. Their glow was not much more than a dull crimson. Starscream couldn't take a very deep vent without wheezing. He wasn't used to not being in a corset. He'd worn them constantly, even in recharge, since he had reached adolescence. Starscream slowly lifted his servo up from the water and brought it to Megatron's face. The touch was brief as he slowly lowered his arm and placed it back in the cool water. But he didn't close his eyes again, so he was at least coming back around. There was no doubt an interface in this condition probably would've killed the young prince.

Megatron was distracted, washing the seeker’s form - going through a thousand reasons in his helm of why his protoform looked so weak and damaged - and why the mech’s armour was so thin. He wouldn’t have survived even a single blaster shot. The tyrant’s life was so encompassed by war that anything outside of it seemed peculiar. He felt pity, but not the type that you’d give to a small child - there was anger attached to it.

He was caught off-guard as the seeker touched his faceplate, he went to pull away but it was too late, and Starscream’s servo fell back into the bath liquid. The larger mech blinked, unused to any form of endearing touch. It was not often he was close enough to another being to allow them to touch him in such a way - without fear of themselves being quickly decapitated as a result.

Sure, he’d interfaced in the past. But that was drunken, rough and primal - before he had begun his movement.

Megatron immediately stood and walked back into the main room, picking the mint energon off the side before returning to the bath. He used a servo to tilt the seeker’s helm up, and poured the liquid down his throat. It was clear his frame was desperate for energon. Without a word, he exited the bath.

Starscream had a small smile on his lips. When he was fed the energon he took little more than a single mouthful before gently pushing the cup away. "N-no... No more..." He rasped. "I'll purge if I..." He trailed off, letting his hand fall.

The sick sacrifices of Vosian culture and beauty went beyond the physical and were ingrained deep into the young prince's processor. He couldn't shake the things he had been forced to endure since his emergence.

“No, you drink all of it. As your Conjunx I..” he trailed off. ‘Command’ didn’t seem to be the right word. He ‘commanded’ people to fight or take orders, not to drink energon in his bath. “- I want you to.”

He left the cube on the side of the bath half full and walked back into the berth room to get the seeker’s removed armour plating and also some energon snacks for himself. He turned on the Decepticon Radio frequency as some background noise so it wasn’t complete awkward silence, but also so he could get an ongoing stream of the occurrences outside Kaon and beyond while he dealt with his new Conjunx Eternal.

Returning to the bath, the tyrant sat on the side and chewed his energon snacks - just looking down at the seeker in silence.

Starscream was just staring up at Megatron with wide optics, full of fear and worry. He started to realize that Megatron probably wouldn't hesitate to force him to drink it. He slowly pulled himself a little more upright. He felt like his protoform was little more than a puddle of water, like his spinal strut had melted. He reached over to the cube of energon and pulled it into his servos. He didn't drink it but he held it tight. There was the shaking again.

The warlord glanced down to the smaller mech while chewing his energon snacks. He was glad to see that he’d taken up the energon decanter- whether he’d drink willingly or not it was another story.

“It’s your choice if you want to intake it or not.” He started, his voice clear and low.  
“I just think it’ll help you build your strength back up. I’m not going to force you to drink it. I’m not going to force you to do anything.” He assured the smaller mech.

Megatron leant back against the wall and vented deeply - the day had been long and aggravating.

He rolled back his shoulders, enjoying the sharp cracks and clicks that came from releasing the pressure there.

Starscream seemed perplexed by the idea. "You... You won't?" He asked. "But I... Everyone always tells me what to do..." He looked down at the cup in his servo. "I'm just... I'm useless on my own... I need someone to tell me what to do..." He mumbled. Tears of coolant dripped into the bath. He didn't know what to do with himself other than interface the warlord and produce his heir.

Megatron was almost disgusted by the display- or rather, it was the results that he was disgusted by.

“Starscream,-“ he cleared his throat, a sort of gruff growl emitting as he did so.

“I doubt you are ‘useless’. I also doubt that you don’t know what to do. You are free- as far as ‘freedom’ extends at the moment, to do as you please. You can drink that if you want. You can come with me tomorrow and get some new armour plating, if you want. You can join my cause fully, if you want. You can even leave if you want. You do not have to remain my Conjunx if it makes you unhappy. It is of no heed to me.”

Starscream quickly looked up at him, coolant still in the corners of his optics. "I can't leave. If I go anywhere, they'll find me and take me back-" he whispered. "I... I have no choice but to stay where you can protect me..." He said. "I'd be powerless to resist anything they do to me..." He mumbled. Starscream was a much more shy mech when the things he had to say weren't told to him since emergence. His protoform was still stuck in the same place it had been. He would probably need extensive repairs. And that was just what could be seen on the surface, there was probably just as much internal damage. But at least his fever was dropping. "A-and... I think I'll like... Being your conjunx..." He mumbled.

Well, the warlord had offered him freedom - and that was the best he could do. Choice was imperative to every bot. He was appalled that Vosian’s would go out of their way to reclaim him even now, but pushed it out of his mind. Perhaps it was better this way.  
“You will learn to protect yourself, I’m sure. Not just any spark can suffer through what you have and then speak as you did at the altar.”

The mech moved forward, placing some energon chews on the side of the bath also.  
“I can call Knockout, the grounds’ medic now to take a look at you, or in the morning if you prefer.”

Starscream nodded slowly. "Thank you..." He mumbled. "I've been practicing for that for as long as I can remember... I'm glad you think I did a good job..." He said softly. He glanced briefly at the sweets but flicked his eyes back to Megatron. "It doesn't matter much to me..." He looked away. "Whichever works best for you and him is fine..." He added, looking over at the treats again. His wings had been low from his weakened state but were slowly rising with curiosity.

“Let me guess.. you’ve never had energon sweets?” The mech posited with an unalarmed look. “Try them - I have perhaps eaten too many over the past few cycles.” It was true - Megatron enjoyed flavoured energon snacks.

He pondered what to do about the medical state of his new Conjunx - but as it was drawing late, and Knockout would likely be out at one the bars, he decided it could wait until the morning. 

“If you stay, you accept the Decepticon Allegiance.” Megatron said a little more harshly, more matter-of-fact.

Starscream looked at the little goodies. He picked one up and bit it in half. His entire face lit up at the taste. "I remember these... I haven't had one since I was very young." He said and put the rest of it in his mouth.

He was tempted to take another but nausea began to curl in his tanks. He had taken in too much and his delicate tanks weren't used to it.

He looked up at Megatron with a sad smile. "I don't have much of a choice but to accept. And... My guard will follow me once word gets out that Skydive and Freefall turned over." He said.

Megatron just hummed rather blankly, listening to the mech speak. It was the most coherent speech he’d uttered since the altar, and he was somewhat glad to hear it.  
But also intrigued- the seeker had already wagered the consequences of his Vosian Guard joining the Decepticon, not usual for a mech of trauma who was sat in the bath while his new Conjunx, who could kill him with a single movement, looked over him - while also in pain from years of ill treatment. It was clear Starscream’s mind was still active, and that was not only impressive and useful- but also extremely attractive.  
“Do you want to get out? The fluid must be cold by now.”

Starscream smiled up at him, a youthful and playful look on his once broken face. "Isn't that the entire point?" He asked with a joking tone, sliding slightly deeper into the chilling water. It felt good on his aching and overheated protoform.

He flicked his wings, splashing a little water. If he were a ground build his engine would be purring. "I think... I'll stay a few minutes more. Unless you're eager to get in for your own bath-" he quickly amended.

Megatron smiled, almost laughed - almost. “I suppose that is ‘the point’. I shall leave you, and no - I shall not bathe today.” The tyrant got up to give the seeker at least a little privacy. “I’ll leave the door open, just call if you need .. anything.”

With that, he left the room and walked back into the main area of his , well now their, personal hub. The decepticon radio offered nothing new apart from the usual propaganda and updates on the movements of Autobots, at one point even ‘Congratulating Lord Megatron’ on his new Conjunx Endura. The mech got to work detaching some of his outer armour and weaponry, the fusion cannon first - and placing each piece in their homes. He’d put up the shelving for it himself, reinforced as the metal was heavy. Afterwards he stretched, his frame venting gladly at the release before sitting down at the edge of the berth.

Starscream relaxed in the bath, laying down and letting the cool water soothe him. It wasn't long before he fell into recharge in the bath, slowly sinking further into it. His dermas touched the water and his wing twitched, but he didn't stir. He had been undeniably exhausted and the sudden feeling of safety he felt around Megatron eased him into a deep recharge.

The torn corset lay on the floor beside the berth. The prince had others in his subspace, and replacements for his heels, and makeup, all the things that connected him to his old life.

Megatron grabbed the corset next to him, rolling it in his servos for a moment before tearing it in two and throwing the bastard thing down the waste shoot.

He spent a while with his datapad, writing responses to his officers, analysing reports - dabbling in a choice bit of poetry he was working on.

“Starscream -“ he called, wanting to see if the mech was still awake. After getting no response, Megatron grew worried and stepped into the bathroom again, to check.  
It was the first time he’d seen the seeker look anything less than on-edge, and the warlord resumed his place at the end of the tub.

His red optics looked over his Conjunx, tracing the fine form of the mech’s legs, hips - up to his chest and relaxing expression. He sighed, not wanting to move him out of the bath - he looked so peaceful.

Starscream seemed to sense something looming and opened his optics groggily. "Mmm...?" He put a servo to his helm to ease the pounding he felt. "How long was I asleep?" He asked, slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position. He still felt completely 'boneless' and his limbs shook like a sparkling learning to walk.

He averted his optics, ashamed of his pitiful display. If he had been back at the palace he would he being chastised for "lacking any sense of dignity and poise" and "being a whiny ungrateful brat" or "a weak little slob of a seeker who will never be worthy of even the worse conjunx in the universe." The cup of energon still sat unfinished.

“Not long at all-“ Megatron mused, leaning forward on his knees before standing up. He looked a little less hefty without his outer armour on, especially in the shoulder armour - thinking about it, Starscream was the only one to see him without it on since he received it in the Gladiator Pits.

He mused the half-full decanter of energon to the side and grabbed the Cybertronian equivalent of a towel off its rail.

“Let’s get you out -“ he spread the towel over his arms and basically swept the seeker out of the bath, draining it shortly after.

He placed the towel-wrapped-mech down on the berth. “I’m afraid there’s only one-“ he muttered, referring to the berth. He didn’t assume Starscream would want to share a berth with him, but there wasn’t much other choice.

Starscream curled in on himself when lifted. He looked at Megatron and seemed confused for a moment before he realized he had taken his armor off. He averted his optics and blushed deeply.

When put down he curled up in his best impression of a cuddly little burrito. He looked over at Megatron, then at the berth. "That's fine. We're supposed to share. I don't take up much room..." He seemed to shrink in on himself to prove his point, wings falling so low they were almost hidden.

“I know, you’re tiny in comparison - even without my outer armour on.” Megatron leant back on the wall, throwing more energon sweets up into his mouth. The seeker looked so weak, yet elegant. He grunted slightly as Starscream lowered his wings.

“You should wear them up, just a suggestion,-“ The mech stepped forward, placing his servo’s on the delicate wings and sliding them to the bottom, encouraging them to lift.  
“It makes you look powerful.”

Starscream let out a half choke half moan of surprise. His wings flew up and away from the warlord's servos. "S-sensitive-" he mumbled. His wings flicked and trembled and his optics were wide with unfamiliar sensations.

Most seekers weren't this jumpy to just a wing touch. But then again, the prince wasn't most seekers. Most seekers weren't shamed and abused all their lives from everything from their voice to any and all sexual expression.

“Mm-?” Megatron’s optics widened from the sudden reaction, stepping back to give the mech some room in the case he had been too invasive. “Sensitive?” He repeated, a kind of sharp sadism in his voice covered by a humorous tone. The tyrant recalled such rumour of wing’s - especially seeker’s wings - being overly sensitive to touch, but not to this extent. “My apologies,” he muttered, his optics not leaving the mech opposite him.

Starscream shrunk away, as if guilty for some unseen crime. "Yes... Very sensitive... Sorry... I should've said something..." He hid his wings again, as low as they could go. He curled up on himself again, trying to hide... Something... Starscream felt strange feelings pool in his tanks. He was confused for a moment, until he recognised what it was. Then he was ashamed of himself all over again. He backed himself onto the far corner of the berth.

“No, no. It was out of character - out of place for me to touch you in such a fashion. Call it uncouth.” Megatron took the brunt of the blame, though secretly he was a little pleased he’d gotten such a reaction from the seeker over something so minute.

He turned to pour himself another decanter of high-grade and sipped it. Though when he turned back around, he vented slightly. The seeker had moved as far away from him as possible, to the back of the berth - and had this indiscriminate look about him.  
“Starscream ...?” he started with a low, inquisitive tone.

Starscream curled up more. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled. One of his clawed hands had dug into the wall behind him with surprising force. He was trying to make himself look small and insignificant, like he always had been taught to do in the face of an angered or displeased conjunx.

The shameful heat swirled in his tanks and his faceplates started to heat up. He knew they were supposed to interface. It was practically a given. He wondered why they hadn't and why he felt so strange. He had felt aroused before but it was never this focused. It was always a vague sense of heat inside him. He squirmed a little. He felt a moisture behind his plating and it wasn't anything he could dry with a towel. "Sorry..." He whispered.

Megatron said nothing, just lifting his decanter of energon up to his faceplate and watching the seeker squirm. It had become immediately clear, if not just from mech’s flushed faceplates and EM Field, but from the smell of pheromones that drifted off him.  
They were more intoxicating than the high-grade he was drinking, and the mech swallowed thickly.

“Starscream..” he said again this time, a little louder, a little more direct. “Stop it -“ No amount of ‘sorry’ in the world would strengthen Megatron’s already dwindled supply of self-restraint.


	4. Rising Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo Smutty times ;3

Starscream froze, tensing up with panic. His small bit of arousal falling away to a huge wave of fear. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean-" he hid his face. "I didn't want to displease you in any way... I'm very sorry..." He curled up more into himself. He didn't know what to do in this situation except apologize. But apologizing just seemed to make things worse. He felt like he was going to cry.

Megatron winced at the Seeker’s reaction - it was not his intent to scare him. If anything, the mech was telling himself to stop his own helm from running wild. Placing his decanter down, the mech crossed the room and sat on the edge of the berth, opposite Starscream.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” He spoke, his voice softer than he possibly thought it could’ve been. “These things are .. natural. I’m sure you’ve experienced them before. I shouldn’t have touched your wings like that- I didn’t consider the consequences.”

He leaned back on the berth, venting deeply and trying to clear his helm. One strange, destitute part of him told him to reach out for his Conjunx and hold him close - but it was too soon, and Megatron was too cold.

Starscream looked at Megatron with wide optics. "I... I didn't? But- But I-" he looked away and covered his mouth. He hated his nervous stutter. He bit one of his fingers before moving his hand away. "Natural... Doesn't always mean right..." He muttered, sounding like he was just parroting something he had been told.

His entire processor told him to throw himself into the arms of his conjunx, but he didn't have the strength to move quickly right now. He wanted his comfort so badly. He slowly moved out of his safety burrito and started to shakily crawl across the berth towards the warlord.

Megatron was staring up at the ceiling, his mind more clouded than usual. He himself was feeling more intimate than usual- perhaps the Conjunx ritual had more physical implications than he first considered. Or perhaps he was just naturally attracted to the mech in his berth.

No matter now. He didn’t intend on harming or scaring the seeker on their first night together.

While his mind swam, his EM Field flourished- filled with all manner of impulse & intent mixed with both confusion, subtle stoicism and want.

He was pulled away from his thoughts by the seeker crawling across the wide berth. The warlord gave a slight smile and grasped the mech’s servo, pulling him towards his broad chest - just like he’d done hours prior at the altar.

Starscream smiled and landed against the warlord with a soft thunk. He nuzzled into the plating there and blushed a little more. His field reached out to touch Megatron's, curious and eager.

Starscream had been told his entire life for as long as he could remember, what would happen when he finally conjunxed. He would have to lay down and let the big mech take his seels. He knew it had to happen soon or the conjunxing would be plagued with discord and hate, or so he had been told.

He reached a hand up to feel around Megatron's faceplates. "I know you didn't want to do… it... in front of Cloudtread... But I'm ready... I promise." He said, snuggling closer.

Megatron allowed him entrance to his EM Field, feeling the two entwine and exchange. It was calming, but there was a deep hurt buried within that the warlord couldn’t push away.

His vents exhaled pleasantly as the small mech nuzzled into him. There was a sense of warmth that flowed through him that wasn’t overly familiar. He wrapped a large arm around Starscream, a protective, possessive moment that surprised himself.

Megatron’s EM Field expanded with notions of lust, of want, of curiosity - then contracted again with denial and sensibility.

“No, Starscream. You’re still injured and weak. We agreed you’d see a medic tonight.” He muttered. “.. I could harm you.”

Starscream looked up at him with innocent and wanting optics, curious lust pulsing through his EM field. "I'll be ok... I promise..." He nuzzled the warlord softly. "And besides... I'm yours to hurt, if that's what you want." He whispered with a sad smile.

“No, you’re not.” The warlord said with some considerable strength. He exhaled heavily, mind over matter. “I don’t have any right to harm you in any way, Starscream.” He stated more as a fact than anything.

“You’ve been brainwashed to believe all these things - these awful things about what you’re meant to be and what is meant to happen to you- but it’s all just ... scrap. Utter scrap.” Megatron tilted his helm back again, feeling a mixture of loss among other things. He crossed his legs, discouraging his frame from reacting any further.

Starscream let out a very sad turbo-puppy noise at being pushed away. But then he paused to consider what he had been told. "But I... If I-" he put his servo over his mouth again and bit down slightly. He took it away again. "If it's not like I've been told, then what am I supposed to do!?" He asked, feeling alarmed.

Things were changing in unexpected ways and he didn't feel comfortable about it. He felt scared. He was never really being complimented on his ability to think on his peds. Then again, he wasn't exactly being complimented much, or doing all that much thinking for himself either.

And he still felt that wanting feeling deep in his tanks. He bit his lip, unsure of what to do with this feeling now that it seemed to be here to stay. He sighed softly and looked away.

“You can do what you want, I suppose.” The warlord hummed, feeling the same sense of discomfort from their entwined EM Fields.

“I, personally-“ He moved slightly, leaning down to place a small, soft and solitary kiss on the seeker’s lips. “Wanted to do that.” Megatron was aware he was tempting fate, tempting himself, but was lenient.

Starscream blushed deeply into the kiss. Once Megatron pulled away he pulled himself up to give the grey warlord a kiss on the lips as well. But he didn't pull away. He didn't seem to know just what to do with himself to intensify the kiss so he just pressed their faces together really hard. His faceplates were brightly colored in his blush and his field was alight with arousal, shame and curiosity.

It was immediately clear the seeker had no idea what he was doing- so the tyrant took control.

He pushed him back down, pinning the smaller mech to the berth. He tilted his helm, deepening the kiss and forcing his glossa into the seeker’s mouth. Exploring the entrance and asserting his dominance quickly - his entire frame flooding with a familiar deep need. He vented deeply, gripping his Conjunx’s sides with his large servos.

Starscream let out a soft moan as he gave in to Megatron's dominance. He tried to sort of mimic his lover's movements, with limited success. But he was trying.

Starscream's servos found purchase on Megatron's broad chest, claws accidentally digging in as his entire body curled with pleasure. His plating was hot as his weakened ventilation system struggled to keep up with the heat of the moment. He didn't fully know what was happening, but he knew he liked it.

Megatron was getting ahead of himself, his servos trailing their way down towards the mech’s valve - much of his restraint coherent thought long gone. Until he felt the burning sensation of hot metal on his own frame and pulled back.

Glassy red optics poured apologetically over the seeker - who was clearly struggling to vent the heat away from himself.

The tyrant cleared his throat and sat up, away from the smaller mech. He’d just betrayed himself, and yet his body was yearning for only more as he felt the pressurized weight of lust against his own panel.

“Starscream - are you okay?” He asked, a small edge of panic in his voice. “You were overheating again, did I harm you -?”

Starscream tried to follow the warlord into the kiss when he began to move away. He seemed used to the heat on his form. It wasn't as bad as it had been in the great hall. It was at a level where he could just ignore it. Ignore his feelings, ignore his pain, just like he had been told to do.

He composed his thoughts back to himself enough to register that he had been asked a question. "I-I'm fine. This is nothing-" he laughed nervously, squirming under the large mech. His panels had yet to snap back, which was odd.

“It’s not nothing-“ The tyrant reached out to touch his Conjunx’s chest plating, and it was burning up. Perhaps not as bad as the great hall , but still at a temperature he would deem personally dangerous.

“You’re not ready, Starscream. If you were then .. we’d know.” He muttered, referring to how his panels had not automatically opened. Megatron was aware in the past of mechs forcing the panels of a fresh Conjunx open - a grim display. Getting off the small mech and rolling to one side of the berth, the warlord rubbed his optics and pulled his EM Field back guiltily.

Starscream sat up, frustration burning in his optics and EM field. "B-but then why do I feel like this!?" He yelled, then quickly covered his mouth, optics widening with guilt and fear. "I'm so sorry- I-I shouldn't have shouted..." He pulled back, moving back into the corner he had been in before. His vents came in harsh puffs as he tried to calm his fearful spiral. Then he remembered why his panels didn't open and his face blanched. He looked away guilty. "You have to force it open... They... I..." He couldn't finish that sentence.

Megatron looked angry, then shocked, and then proud - all within the space of a minute as the seeker shouted at him. “You probably feel like that as a result of the Conjunx ceremony- I’m sure it’s not real. Just a side-effect. It’ll pass.” He spoke with clarity, but the mech was more trying to convince himself than anyone else.

He vented a little harder, trying to ignore his hidden erection, and the heat swarming it’s way through his tanks and plating. The warlord wordlessly watched as the seeker bundled himself back into his corner-

and dear Primus did just want to pin the poor mech down and fill him up, carve his initials into the seeker’s oh-so-sensitive wings and fuck him senseless for hours into the night-

“So it is true,” he hummed, looking away from the seeker for scientific purposes. “Well I’m certainly not forcing open your panels, that’s just... wrong.”

Starscream bit at the end of his claw and tried to gather his thoughts. "No- I've already passed that... I'm fully developed... I just... There's a slight... I-issue..." He mumbled. He took a vent, as deep as he dared. "A while ago... I got caught... Umm... S-s-self servicing..." He barely got the words out. "The first time they chained me up in a dark room... B-but the second time... They used some adhesives to force my panels to stay shut..." He bit his lip. "Cloudtread told me you would have to break me in... Literally..." He sniffled, rubbing his optics. "Sick old creep..." He mumbled.

Megatron squinted his optics in disbelief- his EM Field boomed again as the anger summoned by Starscream’s words clashed with the lust clouding his systems.

“Self-servicing? You dirty.. frag - I like that..” Megatron muttered beneath his heated vents, grabbing on the seeker’s legs from across the berth and pulling him towards the tyrant.

He placed a servo on Starscream’s stomach plating, checking the heat before proceeding. “May I look?” He asked, rather too hard for a genuine question.

Starscream shied away from the anger a little but his lust returned at the touch to his stomach plating. He was slowly cooling but still very warm.

He moved his legs apart and at the seam of his plates there was a thin line of long dried adhesive. It had definitely been there for quite some time. His plates were trying to open and there was a soft sound of straining components. It had to hurt quite a bit. But as with all pain, Starscream just laid still and let it happen.

The sweet smell of pheromones hit him first - and the Warlord had to recompose himself quickly before attending to the job at hand.

He glanced down at the smaller mech’s panel and cringed - it was barbaric and cruel what Cloud Tread had done. Every young mech should have the right to self-service if they so wish.

Megatron cleared his throat, a guttural growl sound that rang about the room. With his sharpened digit, the mech slowly chipped away the majority of the adhesive, enough for it to open freely.

Starscream let out a few soft whimpers of pain as the adhesive was broken away from such a sensitive area. His plates were hot with arousal.

Once enough had been removed the plating slowly slid open. It stuck once but the plates came apart exposing the prince's needy, leaking valve to the warlord. The prince whimpered and bit his lip, feeling faint pleasure just from the cool air to his heated, sensitive regions.

Starscream had covered his face with his servos, trying to hide his blush. He had never had anything inside him. He had been told it would make him lose and undesirable. So he had always focused on his anterior node. He was sensitive and unclaimed. He whimpered.

The warlord himself was very, very busy enjoying the show. The smell, the sight of the seeker’s wet valve dripping with lubricant already, his soft vents and inviting features - the smaller mech practically had ‘boner garage’ tattooed across his hips. And Megatron was more than tempted to park.

He moved his servo, using his fifth digit to dust lightly over Starscream’s pulsing anterior node. The tyrant was venting heavily, nearly beside himself with internal turmoil.

On one side- he had sworn he wouldn’t do it. He could harm the already damaged mech, and he already had a growing attachment due to the Conjunx process.

On the other side - his panel was barely restraining his own spike, and the seeker’s valve looked too fucking good.

So he settled for the next logical thing. The gunmetal grey mech moved his digits again, stimulating the sensitive anterior node, while his other servo reached up to trace the lining of the seeker’s wings- delicate and ethereal.

Starscream let out a needy moan, hips arching up into the touch on his node and wing. He buried his face in his servos and trembled. He wasn't going to last long. His peds pressed into the berth, dragging across it as he adjusted his legs time and time again with each little squirm of pleasure. He bit his lip to fight back a gasp. "Oh Lord Megatron~" he moaned, muffled by his hands still hiding him from the world. His vents came in harsh huffs. He was trembling putty in Megatron's skillful hands.

“Mhmhm-“ The larger mech gave a low growl in response to his name, upping his antics further, being a little more violent, a little rougher with his moments on the seeker’s sensitive points.

“Look, Starscream, my little Conjunx-“ Megatron drawled into the mech’s audio receptors before taking a servo off his wing - and forcing the other mech’s servos down so he had to look upon the warlords wrist between his thighs - and meet his fire red optics. “what’s my name,?”

Starscream gasped softly at the change. His dainty servos came to grasp Megatron's wrist as they were moved. His optics flicked down to the scene between his legs and his knees twitched inwards.

Then he looked into Megatron's optics and blushed the brightest he ever had. "L-L-Lord- M-M-Me-Megatron-" he whispered. He was panting, quickly growing close.

Megatron smirked down at his Conjunx as the mech struggled to moan out his name, appreciating the blush over his defined facial features. He was adorable - and the tyrant moved down to attack the seeker’s neck with kisses and bites, things that would surely mark but leave no greater damage. His mind ran furious, his body still arguing over whether to release his own panels, and then rather - how sexy the seeker would look tied up -

The larger mech’s servo sped up again, rolling his digits over the node skillfully, using the lubricant from his valve to aid the process.

"Are you coming to overload for me, Starscream?” The warlord poised, taking a break from the seeker’s neck to meet his optics.

Starscream's servo flew to the back of Megatron's helm as his neck was teased with kisses and bites. His legs splayed out then came back to be bent near him. He didn't know what to do with himself.

Starscream's valve clenched around nothing and the light of his node grew brighter. He nodded to Megatron's question, not trusting his voice to work in that moment.

Megatron held himself, deciding he could go for longer - allowing the mech to take his time to climax. This way Starscream got the release his body required, without the tyrant having to ‘break his seal’ or possibly hurt him. Besides, the grey mech was gaining some real pleasure just from watching.

He resumed his kissing and biting on the wires and metal of the seeker’s neck, trailing down to do the same on the edge of his right wing, down past his chest-plate too.

His servo movements became more vigorous and less patterned, as he could sense the mech he was pleasuring was about to reach his end. Megatron’s EM Field crackled with that familiar sadism coated lust, and he bit the smaller mech again.

Starscream cried out in bliss as he was pushed over the edge into his overload. He moaned and trembled, limbs flying out and scrambling to cling to anything. And that just happened to be the warlord. His valve squirted lubricant and his wings flicked out.

Starscream's moans slowly died down as his overload ended. He was left a malleable little puddle under the intimidating warlord. He was panting. "Thank you..." He whispered.

“No need to thank me,” he muttered, and in what one would call a ‘sweet’ gesture from a mech like himself, the tyrant placed one small kiss on the seeker’s helm before getting up.

He retrieved more towels, and a couple wipe-things from the bathroom area. While in there he took a moment to lean against the wall and let out a small groan- tempted to grind against the wall for just - anything. Something. Some friction against his pulsing spike. He vented deeply and ignored the overpowering sensation coming from his panel - entering back into the berth room cool as ever, apart from the shouts of his EM Field.

“You are okay?” He asked, setting a towel under the mech’s legs to soak up the mess of lubricant.

Starscream had closed his eyes to rest after such a powerful overload. But he opened them as he was addressed. "I'm wonderful..." He purred. His legs and lower stomach still trembling with the aftershocks of his pleasure.

Starscream didn't close his panels just yet. Even a mind as fogged up as his, knew his partner hadn't yet received any pleasure. He looked up at Megatron innocently, waiting.

The mech was cleaning all the lubricant off the inside of Starscream’s thighs. He knew that dried fluid was a bitch the next day, especially if it leaked into and joints or between plating.

He was careful not to jolt the smaller mech too much, glad to see that he was drifting off. He’d had a difficult day and deserved a good overload and recharge.

Just as the tyrant was finishing up, he caught the seeker’s optics and met them with an inquisitive glance.

“Did you want a blanket or something?” Megatron asked, his voice still cold- he’d lost that edge of formality that kept him so distant from others.

Starscream closed his legs slightly and averted his optics. "No I... I just..." He bit down on his hand again. "What about you?" He asked, bright red optics searching his face for something or other. He didn't know what he was looking for. "I'm supposed to be the one pleasing you... Not the other way around... Not tonight, our first night... I'm sure you've heard the stories." He bit his lip.

Megatron moved away and disposed of the tissues, laying back down on the berth with his arms under his helm. “I’m fine, Starscream.”

In honesty, the larger mech just wanted to recharge and get his conjunx examined in the morning, but between him speaking and the sensation still rumbling in his tanks, it was proving difficult.

“Does it matter who pleasures who? It’s all myth anyway, nothing actually happens..” The tyrant waved it off and closed his optics. “Now go to sleep. We’re busy tomorrow.”

Starscream rolled to sleep on his stomach, wings out, to get comfortable. But he could be laying out fully and still wouldn't take up half as much room as the warlord laying next to him. He curled his arms up under his chin. "I don't like owing others something... It never ends very well... For me.." His voice was barely audible through his arms and his fatigue. His EM field started to relax like a heavy blanket as he fought off slipping into a deep recharge. But he quickly lost that battle.

Megatron felt his Conjunx’s field going down into recharge, and tried his absolute best to do the same.

He glanced over to the slumbering mech beside him and hummed at how cute he looked on his berth, clearly peacefully recharging.

He tried to recharge, but to no avail. The warlord needed release before he too could rest.

As silently as a mech of his size could, he pushed himself off the berth and snuck into the bathroom, where he resumed the position he had while watching the seeker bath.

There, he finally opened his panel - allowing his silver spike to finally fully pressurize. He glanced down at the beads of pre-cum already dipping down the sides of his member and vented heavily.

He glided his own servo up and down, not holding himself back from release. The mech groaned lowly, his spare servo holding the edge of the bath and denting it badly.

Starscream's wing twitched at the sound but he didn't open his optics. He buried his faceplates in his arms and snuggled into the berth. He slowly drifted down deeper into the world of pleasant nonsense. He didn't move much in his recharge, except his wings, they shifted and twitched every so often but mostly lay still.

Megatron huffed- almost offended at himself for how close he was already. Though usually when he ‘self-serviced’ a very occasionally thing to begin with, he thought about previous hookups, attractive mechs or femme’s he’d seen that day - sometimes even slag like conquering planets helped to get him off. Though this time he was thinking about Starscream- his flushed faceplates, his moans, the mech’s smell, his words at the altar -

The warlord overloaded, and his EM Field sent out a boom of pleasure that he could only pray the seeker didn’t pick up on in his recharge.

Megatron, embarrassed, wiped himself off and returned to the berth without a moments’ hesitation.

Starscream had felt it. It woke him up but he pretended to still be recharging. He battled his smirk to keep it at bay but he couldn't fight his playful and ever curious EM field from reaching out towards something new.

He opened an optic just barely enough to see and watched Megatron return. He hoped the large warlord wouldn't see the faint crimson light. He was still very tired but new situations and new interactions always intrigued him.

Megatron stretched himself out on the berth- noting how little space the seeker took up with a light smile.

He was still venting hot air much harder than usual, but at least he felt relaxed. He glanced at Starscream again, just to make sure he was recharging. He had certainly moved, but the grey mech wasn’t sure as to his status.

To check, he turned his frame so he was laying on his side and put a protective arm over the mechs ‘slumbering’ body. If he was in deep recharge, he likely wouldn’t have felt it.

Starscream let out a faint "Oomph-!" As the heavy limb rested over him. He squeezed his eyes shut, field sending out little waves of mischief that he couldn't stop. He knew he was busted but wanted to keep the little game going a bit longer, so he threw in a fake snore for good measure. His metal was cooled to a much more normal temperature. His plating was flawlessly smooth to the touch.

“I may be tired but I’m not stupid, Starscream-“ The mech almost audibly laughed at the clearly fake snore, but felt rather humbled by .. his previous actions.

Megatron hummed approvingly as he realized the mech’s metal and cooled drastically, and so pulled him into his frame. He cuddled the seeker from behind, cocooning the mech in his larger frame. It somehow felt right, and he didn’t question it.

Starscream nuzzled into the bigger mech's hold and started to fall right back into recharge. He pulled his wings in so they wouldn't get crushed. He felt safe this close to Megatron. He mumbled something inaudible then he was out like a light.


End file.
